Somnia Memorias
Somnia Memorias is the ending theme of Parasite Eve. It is sung by Shani Rigsbee. One version combines Spanish and Latin, while the other version is in English. The former is featured in the game and the Parasite Eve Original Soundtrack; the latter is featured on Parasite Eve Remixes. The English version is not a completely accurate translation of the Spanish + Latin version. English lyrics Oh, it feels like I've been on a long journey Feels like I've waited all this time for that one moment Was it God's will or was it my own will? I swear I heard a voice telling me: Awake... awake... Among the waves, I can bring back memories Beyond dreams, beyond memories A sacred tree calls upon me Beyond dreams, beyond memories I realize I am myself And we find each other If all we can do is be disheartened by what is to come And wait for this pathetic feast to end Our history fading away Then what is there left for us to expect now? Awake... awake... Among the waves, I can bring back memories Somewhere among distant memories Something awakens inside me Will it learn love and tenderness? Then will all this finally end? You were always close to me, right there by my side I swear you have always been You were always close to me, right there by my side I swear you have always been When the sin covers us with its song The land will suffer, suffer You must understand Let us not forget (Let us not forget) We must never forget Heaven, land, sea and sun are life Let us not forget (Let us not forget) When the color of evil fills the land You'll see Dies Irae And everything will end Direct translation Spanish + Latin Spanish Siento que estuve en un viaje y que vengo de lejos tanto esperé este momento y no sé si fue obra de Dios o fue mi voluntad Y juro que pude escuchar como en sueños aquella voz que mi dijo: ¡Despierta! Y sentí la fragancia de un sueño perdido A la deriva entre olas que vienen y van como sueños mil puedo traer de regresso a mi las memorias que tengo guardadas muy dentro. Latin Ultra somnia, ultra memorias Arbor sacra mala dulcem maturum ferens. Ultra somnia, ultra memorias Arbor sacra mala dulcem maturum ferens. Maturum ferens Spanish Si no hay más nada que hacer, Solo ver la tristeza Si no hay más nada que hacer sino solo esperar lo que venga y nos llegue a pasar Tan solo esperar que termine la fiesta y nuestra historia se vaya borrando y nos deje sin nada poder esperar A la deriva entre olas que vienen y van como sueños mil puedo traer de regresso a mi las memorias que tengo guardadas muy dentro. Latin Alicubi apud memorias longinquas Aliquid intra me expergiscit. Amorem indulgentiam, maerorem dolorem cognoscebit Omnia terminabit. Eras semper prope me Iuro ut esses prope me Spanish Puedo jurar que estuviste si, cerca de mi. Hay que entender y comprender Cuando el pecado nos cubra con su canción, La tierra sufrirá, sufrirá, sufrirá, de verdad. Hay que entender, entender. No olvides, no Nunca jamas. Que cielo y tierra, el mar y el sol vida nos dan. Cuando el color de la maldad llene esta tierra Verás el Dies Irae y todo acabará. English I feel like I've been on a long journey and that I come from afar And I've waited so long for this moment And I don't know if it was God's will or my own? And I swear I could hear like in dreams That voice that in me said: wake up! And I felt the fragrance of a lost dream Among the waves that come and go Like dreams a thousand I can bring back to me The memories That I keep deep within me Beyond dreams, beyond memories A sacred tree calls upon me Beyond dreams, beyond memories I realize I am myself And we find each other If there is nothing more to do Only see sadness There is nothing more to do But to wait for what comes? And gets to happen to us Only wait until the party ends And our history fades And leaves us with nothing to wait for Among the waves that come and go Like dreams a thousand I can bring back to me The memories That I keep deep within me I can swear that you were, yes Close to me We have to understand and comprehend When sin will cover us with is song The earth will really suffer, suffer, suffer We have to understand, understand Don't forget, no Never ever That sky and earth The sea and sun life gives to us When the color of evil Fills this earth You shall see the Dies Irae And all will end Category:Music